Midnight Rendezvous
by cloe17
Summary: Phil is woken by an ominous thud. When it turns out to be Dan, the night takes an unexpected turn.
1. Glass Door Fatality

Phil blearily opened his eyes. He barely made out the Fluorescent light of his alarm clock that read: 03:48am. Phil slumped onto his pillow, distressed to be woken up at this ungodly hour by his infernal body clock. Opening his arms to accept sleeps' cosy embrace, Phil pushed the annoyance out of his mind. But before sleep could take hold of him once more, Phil heard an ominous thump from the hallway.

'Beavers or burglars or bats!' Phil speculated, tumbling out of bed in an action that surprised him. Arming himself with a knife he had used earlier, Phil opened his door as quietly as he could. His bare feet touched the carpet of their hallway and gingerly took a tiny step forward. Raising the knife above his head , he prepare to strike, only to be halted by a whispered exclamation of 'Fuck!' from three steps in front of him.

His eyes acclimatised to the dark and was greeted by the sight, of a half naked Dan Howell, lying on the ground by their glass , kitchen door.

'You may not be on fire Dan but you are definitely an idiot.' Phil chuckled. Dan sleepily gave him the middle finger and put his other hand over his eyes.

'Piss off Phil, like you have never done anything idiotic.' Dan responded in a half mumbled, half articulate voice.

'You don't get to be angry! You're the one who woke me up!' Phil protested.

Dan just sighed and rolled onto his front dejectedly.

'Oh don't give me that, let's just get to sleep and talk in the morning.' Phil suggested, already turning back to his room.

'Can we talk now?' Dan asked, standing up with a surprising amount of grace.

Fear boiled in Phil's stomach as he tried to guess what was so urgent. He nodded and dragged Dan to the living room by the elbow.

'Spill' Phil said, taking in Dan's vacant expression.

Dan took a deep breath and sunk into the sofa , as if he wanted it to swallow him whole. 'I'm so restless. My whole life is screwing up and then letting strangers laugh at me for screwing up. I have no new ideas, I have no social or love life and I haven't had sex in a year!'

Phil stared at Dan, words failing to leave his lips. Existential crises had a certain set of advice and words of encouragement. This however was a whole other kettle of fish. Phil had noticed that Dan seemed less full of life lately, but he had chalked it up to being his endless stream of late nights finally catching up to him.

Phil's mouth fell open as a few tears fell from Dan's molten eyes.

'I'm not happy Phil, I don't know what I'm doing in any area of my life. The self loathing is getting worse and it makes me feel like that pathetic kid from myspace all over again.'

Phil was frozen. Every muscle was taut and his heart thumped erratically in his ears.

'Help m-me Phil' Dan sobbed, a steady flow of tears escaping now.

Phil thawed and ran over to Dan and enveloped him in a hug.

'I will do everything in my power to help you Dan. This won't last forever. I promise soon you will see yourself for the _amazing_ person that I see you as.'

Dan locked eyes with Phil, his mouth half open in shock. Phil wiped the tears from Dan's eyes and tapped Dan's chin so his mouth shut with a snap.

'Let me show you how to see yourself through _My_ eyes.' Phil whispered. His hand threaded through Dan's soft hair and his other, touched Dan's neck with butterfly soft caresses. Inch by inch Phil moved closer and closer to Dan's beautiful face. With a shudder, Phil let out a breath as he lightly touched Dan's lips with his own. Phil felt Dan surrender instantly, his body going limp and responsive instantaneously. Dan looped his tan arms around Phil's' neck and kissed Phil back, lips tingling with oversensitivity.

All hesitance gone, Phil kissed Dan with every ouch of passion he had. He knocked dan over just as he had in their first q and a together and Dan made the same noise of surprise. Suddenly becoming aware that Dan's sun kissed torso was exposed, Phil bent down and kissed across his collar bone.

Dan threw his head back and moaned obscenely, thrashing like a trapped animal, as Phil sucked a bruise into Dan's shoulder. Phil lightly brushed Dan's nipples with his tongue and teased Dan's sides with his elfin fingers.

'Phil! Get yourself back up here you twat!' Dan said heatedly. Phil laughed his signature 'Dan laugh' and straddled Dan, all innocence evaporating from his cosmic eyes.

'Holy fuck you're hot' Dan muttered, pulling Phil down, desperately reconnecting their lips as if they were his only way to breathe.

How in the lions' mane have we lived together all this time and not ravished each other? Phil wondered.

Dan promised to break the glass door if this turned out to be a glorious, horrific dream.

Phil disconnected himself from Dan with great will power and breathed

'We need to talk about you before we get even more distracted.'

Dan smiled widely and shook his head. 'I have never felt more alive so instead let's move this to my bedroom.'

Phil shut his eyes and willed his mind to decide , to convince Dan to talk instead.

'We have resisted this for faaaaar too long, Phil. Succumb to your urges Phil.' Dan said and then had the audacity to wink.

Phil leaped off Dan like he had been burnt and ripped off his t-shirt.

'Let's finish what we started.'

* * *

 **A/n: HEY! thanks for reading my first phanfic! inspired by feeling restless like Dan (not as bad as fic dan lol) if you wanna read part 2 (there will be looooots of smut i promise) then please review so I know if its worth writing. Thanks! :D**


	2. Let Me Make Love To You

Neither boys could fully comprehended what was happening, as in a flurry of movement Phil had Dan pressed up against his bedroom door, kissing him with a new found fire.

I can't believe my innocent Phil is kissing me like this! Dan thought, as Phil pinned Dan's arms above his head and trailed a line of hot kisses down his sensitive neck.

How is my effortlessly sexy Dan so flustered and undone? Phil thought as he heard Dan beg for more in quiet mews , his head thrown back against the heavy door.

Phil kissed slowly down Dan's olive chest and was greeted by his regular belt - if you can even call it that. Phil was very grateful for the belt gifting Phil the glorious sight of Dan's Calvin Klein covered ass on many an occasion.

Phil's blood boiled when his noticed that Dan was gazing at him, his golden eyes now a Jet black pool of desire - a blush also visible on his checks.

Maintaining eye contacted, Phil deftly unbuckled the belt and whipped it free of Dan's skinny jeans in one smooth motion. The swooshing noise cut through the lust filled silence , as it was then unceremoniously tossed to the ground. He quickly freed Dan of his constricting jeans and managed to lightly graze his shapely ass as he did so.

'Lie on the bed, I'm going to take care on you. Show you that you really are special.' Phil said lovingly.

Dan shook his head as if he couldn't believe this was happening, and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to his monochrome bed. Phil closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his whirling thoughts, as he took off his own jeans.

'Phil. I need you.' Dan said, Phil's name sounding so right coming from Dan's articulate, sensual voice.

'You have me Dan, Always.' Phil promised as he hovered over him, making sure not to put all of his weight on Dan.

Dan pulled Phil body closer and kissed him messily, little breathes managing to escape their intwined mouths as he gasped for air.

Unable to wait any longer, Phil began to grind against Dan, torturously slowly. After letting out a string of expletives, Dan began to grind back and clung to Phil as if he was his life boat in an existential crisis storm. Phil bent down and took Dan's soft ear lobe between his teeth. Dan gasped and seemed to melt into the pillows as he let the pleasure wash over him. Phil smiled and licked the shell of his ear and ear lobe, clutching Dan's arms as leverage to grind even harder into Dan.

'Need you now, gonna come already!' Dan panted, his head thrashing side to side.

Phil gave him an Eskimo kiss and then asked 'Do you have lube Dan?'

Dan blushed scarlet and laughed at Dan's embarrassment and rooted around in Dan's bedside table until he found a half empty bottle of lube. Phil studied the bottle and laughed deeply.

'Cherry eh? Seems like you use it a lot'

'Well when you live with the most attractive guy on the planet you need to vent your frustrations somehow.' Dan said, somewhat recovered from his embarrassment.

Phil's eyes grew comically wide as he processed this. All this time they had tiptoed around their feelings for each other and for what? Images of Dan touching himself and thinking of Phil almost made Phil come right then and there. With no time to lose, Phil squirted some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it a bit to warm it. The sweet smell of artificial cherries filled the air and they both knew that they would never be able to look at cherries in the same way again.

Dan pulled his boxers off and settled into a comfortable position, trust glowing in his expressive eyes.

Phil slowing inserted one finger into Dan, checking for any sounds or expressions of discomfort.

'Soooo much better than my fingers' Dan crooned as he willed his body to relax.

Phil reached down and pressed his soft lips against Dan's slightly chapped ones. They kissed languidly, a lovely distraction for Dan. Soon Dan was fucking himself on Phil's finger and eagerly accommodating a second. Their kisses became more heated, as the fire of arousal was reaching boiling point in their gut.

Deeming Dan ready, Phil removed his underwear and positioned his long, hard cock at Dan's entrance. Dan gasped brokenly as Phil slowly pushed in. It had been so long since he had been on bottom never mind had sex. Phil peppered little kisses all over his face as he waited for Dan to adjust for his large size.

After a few moments, Dan simply nodded. Phil withdrew as far as he could, before gradually reinserting himself back into the tight, all consuming embrace of Dan's soon built up a slow yet steady pace, his eyes never leaving Dan's. Tears escaped Dan's eyes as Phil healed his tortured soul , thrust by thrust. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's back, erasing all space between their writhing bodies. Phil cried out and buried his head in Dan's neck, entwining their hands next to Dan's head. The new position made Dan's body even more tighter around Phil's pulsing cock , a feat Phil had deemed impossible.

'Every night I imagined this, it never compared to this.' Phil exclaimed, leaving butterfly soft kisses on Dan's plump lips.

'Never felt like this before' Dan breathed, sucking Phil's lip into his mouth and lightly biting.

'I'm not going to last' Phil cried out, clutching Dan even tighter.

'I won't either, please fuck me!' Dan replied, his hair a curly mess that Phil loved that he was the only one to see.

All restraint gone, Phil fucked Dan like a wild animal, hitting Dan's prostrate at a punishing pace.

Dan cried out brokenly , as pleasure that bordered on pain - that was demanded to be felt ripped through him. His gripped the bedsheets as he let Phil fuck him relentlessly.

Seeing how pliant Dan had become and feeling his ass squeezed around his cock , Phil threw his head back and came inside his best friend.

Seeing Phil so overtaken by pleasure, Dan came seconds after, forcing his eyes open to witness his roommate unravel above him.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan, completely spent.

Dan slumped even more into the bed and summoned the last of his strength, to wrap his arms around his new lover.

No words needed to be exchanged. Dan was not fixed. He would need a lot of help and guidance and time to finally tackle his demons once and for all. Phil vowed then and there that no matter what life threw at them, he would help Dan in any way that he could. Together, they would face this crazy world.

Dan hoped he remembered to thank the glass door the next day for finally getting him and his oblivious roommate to admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

 **A/N: hey! thanks for everyone who read this chapter and the last one. Especially big thank you to those who reviewed *draws cat whiskers on your face* Hope this chapter lived up to expectations. Don't know if I should continue as have one more idea for chapter at least? review and let me know/how this chapter was.**


	3. Taking Control

**A/N:** spoilers but warning for Top!Dan , I know everyone thinks he's a bottom (me included) but theres good reason for it on this fictional occasion.

Dan woke up slowly. Eyes blearily adjusting to the sliver of light streaming in through the window. His heart briefly stopped dead in it's tracks when his arms clenched around a sleeping Phil. The night before assaulted his senses and his heart thudded back into action as he remembered the amazing events. Phil looked so peaceful and angelic and Dan shook his head when a smile slipped onto his face. As amazing as the previous night had been, it did not erase the fact that Dan was still in emotional turmoil. Tears spilled down Dan's face and he gripped Phil as gently as he could without waking him. One thing had changed though. Dan was going to get help somehow. Maybe not therapy but something. He wanted to date Phil and in order for that to not be a gigantic train wreck Dan had to improve. He wanted to be the boyfriend that Phil deserved. Dan took some deep breathes and closed his eyes. After the tenth breath, Phil stirred and happily blinked open his eyes.

'Morning sleepy head.' Phil said groggily.

Dan pasted a smile on to his tear stained face.

'Morning night troll.' Dan muttered

Phil rolled round to face Dan and kissed him, warmth filling Dan like hot honey.

'I know you've got a long way to go until you feel like yourself but I am going to be here every step of the way.'

A lone tear escaped and Phil kissed it away.

'How about we go on a proper date?' Phil proposed.

A genuine smile graced Dan's face and he pressed his head into Phil's chest, inhaling his trademark sent.

'How about that pizza place we always wanted to try? It's quiet enough that we shouldn't bump into any fans and then we could watch a Ghibli film we haven't seen yet.' Phil asked squeezing Dan tighter. Dan nodded and squeezed back.

'Right! Time for a shower, would you like to join me?' Phil asked coyly.

'Hell yeah, want a proper look at you.' Dan replied, grinning when Phil blushed profusely.

Untangling themselves from each other they quickly rushed to the bathroom, sneaking lust filled glances along the way. Stepping into the hot water seemed to wake Dan up properly and the harsh reality of his situation crashed down on him. Phil noticed instantly and started to press butterfly kisses all over Dan's body, whispering words of comfort and love. Dan shivered with the intensity of Phil's affection, his body going slack against the cold tiles. This continued until the water began to get cold and Phil started to wash Dan's body with his usual vanilla body gel. After washing himself as well, Phil gently pulled Dan out of the shower and wrapped his fluffiest towel around him, kissing the top of his head.

'I don't deserve you yet.' Dan said in a whisper. Phil gasped and titled Dan's face to look at him.

'Listen to me there is no one in this whole world that deserves me more than you Daniel Howell. You might be a bit lost now but that does not mean that you don't deserve everything you do normally.' Before Dan could protest, Phil began drying Dan, making sure the towel caressed Dan's body.

'Maybe we could just get pizza here and watch Kiki's Delivery Service.' Phil said, Dan nodded.

'What should we do for the rest of the day?' Phil asked, running his fingers through Dan's hair.

Dan shrugged and muttered, 'Something relaxing.'

'Why don't we play some board games?' Phil asked.

Dan's eyes lit up at Phil's suggestion and nodded. Phil smiled and walked over to the board game pile that was under the bed and began making a smaller pile of games. Three hours later and many games of Monopoly and Cluedo Dan and Phil were exhausted, both having lost and won a good amount of games. Sadness still seemed to hang over Dan like a black cloud and Phil had not failed to notice this.

'Right let's watch some Food Wars and Battlestar Galatica' Phil declared, dragging Dan to the living room and giving him their most snuggly blanket and pillow.

Dan had his head resting on Phil's chest, hypnotised by Phil's steady breathing. The sweet voice of Kiki soothed his sad thoughts as he tried to figure a way out of his predicament. When it came down to it, what most upset Dan was his seemingly lack of control in his life at the moment. He was a slave to his emotions or lack there of, he had no control in his precarious career and his sadness was just pushing what little control he did have into hell. Suddenly struck with an idea, Dan sat upright and kissed Phil, causing Phil to jump in surprise. Phil was knocked backwards with the force of the passionate kiss and Dan immediately positioned himself on top of Phil.

'Im taking control tonight, I need to take control of something in my life.' Dan breathed, pinning Phil's arms above his head. All of his blood seemed to drain to his cock as he felt Dan dominate him in a way he had only dreamed of.

'Take me Dan, I am yours.' Phil breathed, sucking in a breath as Dan began to grind torturously slowly into him.

'Good boy.' Dan growled, biting Phil's earlobe before sucking an impressive hickey into Phil's snow white neck.

'Please' Phil begged, all self restraint gone.

'All in good time Philip.' Dan replied wickedly, his hand languidly gripping Phil's cock, with enough pressure to tease. Phil arched his back, his aching cock already begging for release. Dan released Phil's throbbing dick and began to thrust harder into Phil, growling loudly, kissing Phil hard enough to bruise his soft lips.

'Mine!' Dan roared, suddenly putting a finger into Phil's mouth while assaulting his nipples with his talented tongue. Phil moaned around Dan's finger, having some idea of what Dan was going to do with his finger next. Dan removed his finger and then slowly inserted it into Phil's hole, moaning as he felt Phil give into his demands.

'I need you master.' Phil said, pre come leaking from his dick, his breathing ragged. Dan sucked his own finger briefly before inserting it as well, stretching Phil deliciously. Dan peppered little kisses all over Phil's face as he thrust a third finger in. Phil moans increased in volume and Dan could not take it anymore. Lining himself up he gasped brokenly as he pushed into Phil slowly. Phil made little mewls and groans, his hands grasping Dan's tightly as if he felt like he would fall off the face of the earth if he let go. Dan kissed Phil passionately as he waited for Phil to get used to his impressive size.

'I love you' Phil said in a whisper, his voice saturated with emotion.

'I love you too you fool.' Dan said, sounding truly happy for the first time in months. Burrowing into Phil's neck and grasping his hands on either side of his head, Dan slowly withdrew and re entered Phil in one swift motion. Phil's mouth dropped open, no noise able to escape as Dan slowly fucked him, deeply, his prostate getting assaulted with every thrust. Dan bit into Phil's shoulder and began to pick up the pace, his golden eyes boring into Phil's cerulean ones. Dan's hair was a curly mess, sweat covered his body in a thin sheet, his breathing was laboured and the smell of sex permeated the air.

'I can't last much longer' Dan said brokenly.

Phil smiled as bright as the sun and replied 'That's ok, take me, use me, own me, make me yours.'

Taking this as a challenge, Dan smiled wickedly and thrust in and out at a punishable pace, making his lover see stars. Pleasure boarded on pain as Dan hit his prostate with every thrust. He let go of Phil's arms to get a better leverage on their sofa, so Phil grabbed Dan's ass with both hands, pushing his best friend further into him. With a final breathy moan, Dan came into his best friend and for a few glorious seconds his mind was blank. No negative or positive thoughts bounced around his head. He was free. Seeing Dan's happy expression sent Phil coming as well, his body spasming as shockwaves wracked his body. Dan collapsed in a sweaty heap, trying not to crush Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him.

'I can provide sex therapy anytime you want.' Phil said sleepily.

Dan whacked his shoulder playfully. 'You'd like that you pervert.' Secretly wishing that Phil would keep that promise.

 **original A/N:** Hi there! sorry for the ridiculous waiting time but trust me had some very good reasons, hope you liked this chapter and thanks so much to those who reviewed before. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for future chapters. any betas out there who would like to help me get in touch.

 **Updated A/N** : was looking at old fics and noticed that this one was all weird formatted?! no wonder no one read it lol sorry about that hopefully you can enjoy it now.


End file.
